duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyARTS Songbook (DVD)
SkyARTS Songbook is an unofficial Duran Duran live DVD, recorded at the Hospital Club in London, UK on 28 January 2009. About the DVD The DVD is a recording of Duran Duran's performance for the SkyArts Songbook, a TV programme broadcast in two parts. The show was an intimate live event, that showcased the band's musical catalogue and included a rare live performance of "Late Bar". There were only 150 tickets available for the event. The tickets could not be bought, and were be only obtained by winning them through DuranDuranMusic.com. As the performance was for TV there were strictly no cameras allowed and the audience were placed in front and back of Duran Duran on stage. This allowed the band to communicate with the audience on a personal level, with Roger Taylor turning this back on many occasions asking if everything is fine and if there were any wishes for songs to play. John Taylor also commented how intimate the show was. SkyArts Songbook Programme 1: In programme 1, Simon, Nick, Roger and John talk about the formation of Duran Duran; including how Simon Le Bon turned up for his audition carrying a book full of lyrics and wearing pink leopard skin trousers; how the purchase of their first keyboard led to the writing of "Planet Earth"; their early years rehearsing above the Rum Runner nightclub in Birmingham; how Nick Rhodes came up with the experimental sounds on their song "Rio", after Simon wrote the lyrics on the back of napkin in an American cocktail bar. Songs performed were: "Planet Earth", "Late Bar", "The Chauffeur", "Rio", "Skin Trade". SkyArts Songbook Programme 2: In programme 2, Duran Duran talk about how depressed they were when their 1983 single "Union of the Snake" failed to enter the charts at number one; how a chance meeting between John Taylor and Cubby Broccoli led to the band collaborating with John Barry to write the Bond theme song "A View to a Kill"; how the tragic death of a friend of Simon Le Bon was the inspiration behind "Ordinary World"; the reunion of the full band line-up in 2001, and the creation of "The Valley" from their latest album, Red Carpet Massacre. Songs performed were: "A View to a Kill", "Do You Believe in Shame?", "Ordinary World", "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise", "The Valley". Track listing Programme 1: #Introduction #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 1) #"Planet Earth" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 2) #"Late Bar" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 3) #"The Chauffeur" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 4) #"Rio" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 5) #"Skin Trade" Programme 2: #Introduction #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 6) #"A View to a Kill" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 7) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 8) #"Ordinary World" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 9) #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #Interview with Will Hodgkinson (Part 10) #"The Valley" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Simon Willescroft - saxophone *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Martha Riley - violin See also *Duran Duran - Bootleg DVDs *Duran Duran - 2009 Bootleg CDs *2009 - 28 January: London (UK) Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Unofficial Duran Duran videos and DVDs Category:Unknown Labels